i32fandomcom-20200215-history
Trenton Thurtw
Infected is a character that exists in the ADITL Universe, appearing in various stories such as Shoot to Kill ''and ''Ashes to Ashes. Bio Born in the small city of Samhill, Respirador on August 13th, 1999 to ex-army sergeant Alex Rider and a recognizable porn star and prostitute Emily Thurtw. At the age of two years old, his mother walked out and left her long-time "partner" to raise him. His father fell into heavy alcoholism and became increasingly neglectful, though he would change somewhat before he turned six. His last name caused him great shame and a cold shoulder became the norm. This caused him to retreat into an emotional corner that shut most people out. The relationship between him and his father was cold. Trying to impress his dad and gain his approval began to drive him. At the age of fifteen he joined the Respiradorian Military. After being signed up for boot camp, he told his dad that he had decided to join the military. His father only replied with, "I hope it's a quick death, Trenton." Shortly after his sixteenth birthday he finished boot camp. He proudly came to his father and said that he'd passed. His father again only gave a reply of, "You did it. Good job." Coming back to get his assignment, he was met with a general who told him that there'd been a change of plans and told him that he'd be moved to the Air Force. "You're going to be flying fighter jets, son." And thus he began flight school. Graduating at the rank of lieutenant just shortly after his seventeenth birthday. His father was again no more impressed. He soon moved away from his father's house and lived on the base in Burdwill, Respirador and purposely fell out of contact with his father. On July 5th, 2016, the start of the Red July War, he and the rest of his flight were shipped out on the RMS Digby aircraft carrier. He and his flight were not ordered to participate in the initial bombings and were instead kept aboard the ship to await further orders. On July 6th, at 0800 hours, his flight wing was issued their orders to bomb a base camp made in the Kityak Mountains to the west of the Red Forest then to join the ensuing dogfight. He among the rest of his wing questioned why fighter jets were going to do the bombing instead of providing support to actual bombers. This would not be answered and they would be launched at 0830 hours. His flight was engaged by Fajestic aircraft, slowly taking out each of his wing mates. He determined to finish his mission and banked towards his target. Before he could get anywhere near his target, the blaring of his lock-on alarm filled his ears. The missile crashed into the back of his aircraft and did not explode, rather cutting the tail off and sending him into a roll as he descended. The lack of a rudder made it impossible to level out the aircraft. He needed to act quickly or he would die. He ejected from his plane, barely avoiding being smacked by the spinning aircraft. He watched as it disappeared into the mist and followed up with an explosion. His parachute tangled into one of the tall trees and suspended him above the ground. In an attempt to get down, he disconnected himself from his parachute and fell to the ground, breaking his right leg in the process. He knew the military was fighting to the south of him and decided that reaching them would be the best option. Alone, nearly blinded by the mist, and without a compass he picked a direction and starting limping towards it. After what had seemed like hours, he collapsed against a tree to rest. He only closed his eyes for a short time, but opened them again to see the barrel of a rifle aimed directly at him. Behind the gun was an Ilaan, proudly displaying a Fajestic uniform. He relaxed and thought that this was it, he was going to die. But to his surprise he didn't shoot. He lowered the gun slightly and shouted, "I found him! He's right here!" Soon he was surrounded by other Fajestic soldiers, each pointing their guns at him. One of them demanded that he stand up. He informed them that he hurt his leg and asked for some help. One of them told the other to "watch him" and pulled him up. He then demanded that he hand over his gun and any other weapons on him. Without hesitation, he handed over his pistol and his knife. They then pulled him along into the mist and towards a truck.After the Captain had informed a Major Montly of his capture, they assisted him into the back. The sheep of the group said that he was going to give him something for the pain and injected him with a powerful pain killer. He then passed out. He then awoke in a field hospital some amount of time later. Upon awaking, one of the nurses gasped and shouted, "He's awake! He's awake!" and ran out into the hallway. A few moments later a group of nurses and a few soldiers showed up. They all sat down and watched him. Expressing that they'd never met a Respirator this close, they started asking him questions about Respirador. For a long time they continued to ask him questions. A few days passed before he was shipped off to what the Ilaans called The Pound. After two weeks, he and the rest of all captured military personnel were informed that Respirador had surrendered. The mention of the 8 hours of continuos bombing leading to that was skipped and left for them to discover themselves. Upon returning to Respirador, he learned that Samhill had been mostly burned to the ground due to fire bombing. His father had been killed, his home destroyed, and his friends displaced. Wounded and again left alone, he chose to leave Respirador once for all. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. But he certainly wasn't staying there. Relationships Alex Rider Father. Emily Thurtw Mother. Notes *Originally training to be in the Respiradorian Army like his father, after completing boot camp he was swapped into the Air Force instead. *The squad of Fajestic Red Paw soldiers that captured him during the Red July War was commanded by, then Major, Jessica Montly. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Characters Category:Respirators Category:Shoot to Kill Category:Ashes to Ashes Category:Characters of Shoot to Kill Category:Characters of Ashes to Ashes